In inkjet printing, small droplets of ink are propelled onto a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, at precise locations to create an image. The ink droplets dry, partly by getting absorbed into the print medium and partly by evaporation of a liquid vehicle medium in the ink, thereby forming the image on the print medium. Inkjet printers that utilize such a printing technique are commonly used both for small scale printing, such as at home or in the office, and for large scale industrial printing. With advances in printing technology, the speed of inkjet printers has substantially increased, resulting in reduced delay between stacking of printed sheets.